Edolas Kingdom
This is the profile for the Edolas Kingdom ''from ''Fairy Tail series. Summery The Kingdom of Edolas is one of two ruling governments in the world of Edolas, they have been a kingdom conquering the entire planet, but a kingdom struggling with the short supply of magic that runs throughout the land, So they became desperate and device means of increasing their supply, which turned out by stealing it from other worlds than their own. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *King **Faust (Formerly) **Edolas Jellal "Mystogen" (Currently) Military Officers *Byro *Coco *Erza Knightwalker *Hughes *Panther Lily (former) *Sugarboy Military Units Infantry * Solider ** Spear ** Spear & Shield ** Cannon Holders Heavy * Legion Ships *Airships |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts *Magic Spear: Ten Commandments *Bustermarm *Rosa Espada *Magic Scepter *Command Tact *Method Actor Box *Magic Vials *Dorma Anim Melee weapons * Swords * Spear Ranged weapons *Cannon *Magic Conversion Cannon Other *Dragon Chain Cannon Territories Royal City * Age founded/conquered: '''Unknown * '''Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: humans, Exceed * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 10: Industrial: Edolas was described as being a world with technology that is more advanced than that of the Earthland counterpart. Power Source Magic: Supernatural Items (The main military foundation for Edolas is the means of their Magic Items that allows them to use their supernatural techniques) Conquest Stats Tier 7: Planet: Edolas has been described to have conquered the entire planet, which is the same size as that of Earthland. Power Stats DC: Unknown: The strength of that of the Dorma Anim which would be considered a dangerous and forbidden item which should be considered stronger than Erza's Ten Commandments. City: The largest known Anima was able to wipe Magnolia off the face of Earthland. Small City: Erza Knightwalker has shown to be on par with pre-timeskip Erza who is considered on par with the Ten Wizard Saints. Unknown: The strength of the other Captains with Magic Items and political officials. Building: The strength of Legions with their size. Normal Human: The strength of average human soldiers without magic enhancements. Durability: Unknown: The Dorma Anim which is considered the strongest Magic Item, equipped with Wizard Cancelling Armor to protect it from most magic attacks. Small City: Erza Knightwalker when with her strongest Spear against Erza Scarlet's strongest armor at the time collided, even fought each other after they were destroyed. Unknown: The durability of Captains and political officials with Magic Items. Building: Legions with their massive size. Normal Human: The soldiers should be around the same level as average human without magic items. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+: Erza Knightwalker is able to react and fight on par with that of Erza Scarlet. Unknown: The movement/combat/reaction speed of other Captains. Unknown: The flight speed of the Legions and Airships. Normal Human: Regular soldiers standard movement speed. Skills Stats The Soldiers possess their own magic items, usually even to counter that of other magic items, they are well built to be a superior force. The Anima is a Subspace magic that allows them to steal magic from other realities (Possibly only limited to the one in Earthland). Strengths/Pros Their greatest strength is their numbers and the use of magic items, another advantage they would have (Likely in exclusive cases), their world's physics could tamper with that of otherworlders from different realities. Weaknesses/Flaws Their world has a limited supply of the magic power which is the corner stone to the functionality of their magic items, should it run out, then the military is as effective as any real world medieval military force. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Faust Prof.JPG.jpg|Former King Faust Edolas Army.jpg|Edolas Royal Army Anima scheme.jpg|The Anima Operation Edolas Royal City.jpg|the Royal Capital Category:Profile Category:Antagonist Category:Fairy Tail Category:Tier 7 Conquest Category:Magic Category:Army Category:Anime/Manga Category:Tier 10 Civilization Category:Fantasy Category:Work In Progress